My Happily Ever After
by hansongirl14
Summary: Sharpay comes home for a new job, and a new love with someone from her past. Will she get her Happily Ever After? Read and find out! Set 4 years after graduation.
1. Coming Home

**This is my first High School Musical story. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, so I am finally writing it down. Please review, but please be nice! Most of all I hope all of you like it and ENJOY!**

Sharpay Evans stood in the bridal suite of Saint Christopher's Catholic Church in her one of a kind Vera Wang wedding dress. Sharpay looked out of the window into the beautiful courtyard and couldn't believe how fast her life had moved in the past six months. When she decided to move back to Albuquerque she never would have thought she would find the love of her life and get married. But here she was five minutes away from walking down the aisle to the man she loved. And she couldn't be happier!

_**6 months earlier**_

Sharpay stood in the ice cream section of the grocery staring at the Ben and Jerry's rack in front of her. She had just moved back to Albuquerque and she had spent all day unpacking and she was treating herself to a pint of Ben and Jerry's, but she had to decide what kind she wanted.

"Should I get Chunky Monkey, or Banana Split?" Sharpay said out loud to herself

Sharpay was so focused on the ice cream in front of her she didn't notice who was behind her in the produce aisle.

Troy Bolton was doing his weekly grocery shopping the one thing he did not like doing. Saturday nights had been his grocery night since he moved back to town two months ago. This is the one time he wished he still lived with his mom and dad. Troy bagged up his tomatoes and started to make his way over to the frozen foods, when he noticed a blonde women standing in front of the Ben and Jerry's mumbling to herself. Troy made his way over to the blonde women staying quite so he wouldn't startle the poor women.

"You know, I prefer the cake batter myself." Troy leaned in and told the blonde women

Sharpay looked over at the man who just talked to her and was surprised who she just laid eyes on.

"Oh, my, gosh, Troy Bolton!" Sharpay squealed

"Sharpay Evans" Troy said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"I didn't know you still lived here, how have you been?" Sharpay asked

"I just moved back about two months ago for a new job, how are you the last I heard you were gracing the New York stage." Troy asked back

"I was, I also got offered a job and came home to take it." Sharpay responded

"Leave New York and come back to Albuquerque, why I would think you would want to stay in New York?" Troy said

"I know, but Albuquerque is home and this was a job I couldn't refuse." Sharpay said smiling

"I am happy for you, and I hope you enjoy your new job." Troy said

The pair looked at each other for a while not saying a word, until Sharpay broke the silence

"Well, I better go before my cake batter ice cream melts, but here is my number." Sharpay said handing Troy a piece of paper with writing on it and smiling

"Call me sometime, and we can have coffee." Sharpay said

Troy took the piece of paper from Sharpay and smiled at her.

"Good choice in ice cream, and I will take you up on your offer." Troy answered

"Good." Sharpay replied smiling

Sharpay started walking away towards the checkout, when Troy turned back to her a said

"Sharpay, it was great seeing you!" Troy shouted making people look at him like he had three heads.

Sharpay turned and smiled at Troy then continued to walk towards the front of the store. Troy also smiled thinking to himself "_Maybe home won't be as boring as I thought". _Troy smiled and walked in the opposite direction of Sharpay.

**Well, what did everyone think? Not horrible I hope. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Miss You

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it sorry it took so long to update!**

Sharpay pulled into her driveway and was in the middle of unloading her groceries out of the back seat when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and smiled when she saw whose name showed up on the caller id.

"Hey Ry, what's new?" Sharpay asked her twin brother on the other line.

"Not much just checking in to see how you are doing." Ryan responded

"I am good, I miss my brother, but I am good." Sharpay said

"I miss you too Shar, but it wasn't me who left New York." Ryan told her

"I know, but I needed to come home, this is where I need to be right now." Sharpay responded

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you." Ryan confessed to his sister

"I know. How is rehearsal going?" Sharpay asked

"Good, in fact I have to go, break is over. I love you and good luck at brunch tomorrow with mom and dad." Ryan said

"Thanks I need it! Love you to Ryan, bye." Sharpay said hanging up the phone and bringing her groceries inside

Sharpay put all her groceries away and grabbed her Ben and Jerry's and plopped herself on the couch and started to channel surf, until she came across her favorite movie on TV. After finishing off her pint of ice cream and finishing her movie, Sharpay turned to look at the clock and was shocked to see it was already 11. _I better be off to bed, got brunch with mom and dad tomorrow. _Sharpay thought to herself.

Sharpay started up the stairs to her room when she paused, and looked at the space before her. This was going to be fun, and nobody was going to stop her. She turned once again to finish her trek up the stairs. Sharpay changed into her pajamas and crawled in to bed. Tomorrow was her once a month brunch date with her parents, and she was not prepared for that.


	3. Sunday Brunch

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! Sorry for the long awaited update **

Sharpay awoke to the beautiful morning sun shining in on her face. Rolling over and looking at the alarm clock next to her bed Sharpay realized it was already nine thirty, she had only one hour to take a shower and get dressed and meet her parents for brunch at the club. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to pick out a nice dress, per her mother's wishes to wear. Sharpay finally decided on a teal and white polka dot sundress and matching white cover up, she then ran to the bathroom to start her shower.

After finishing her ten minuet shower, Sharpay made her way over to her vanity to do her makeup and hair. _How should I do my hair? _Sharpay thought to herself, she finally decided on leaving her hair down and putting loose curls in at the bottom. After finishing her hair, she started doing her makeup. While putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup she looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was already ten. Sharpay sprayed on one last shot of hairspray, grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and right out the front door.

Sharpay pulled into the parking lot of Lava Springs twenty minutes later. She was very proud of herself, waking up late and getting stuck behind two slow people on the highway, she was ten minutes early. Sharpay hopped out of the car and locked it, and made her way into the club where her parents would be waiting.

"Good morning Ms. Evans, it is a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Fulton the club manager greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Fulton, as always it is nice to see you again too. Are my parents at their usual table?" Sharpay asked

"Yes they are." Mr. Fulton replied

"Thank you!" Sharpay said smiling at the man and walked towards the dining room.

Sharpay walked up to the open dining room doors, and looked to see Vance and Darby Evans sitting at the exact same table they sit at every Sunday.

"It's now or never." Sharpay said to herself

Sharpay walked into the dining room and walked back to the table where her parents were already sitting.

"Ah princess, so good to see you." Vance said standing up to give his daughter a hug.

"Hi daddy!" Sharpay said hugging her dad back

"Me next." Darby said getting up from her chair to give her daughter a hug as well.

"Hi mom." Sharpay said hugging her mom as well.

The mother and daughter ended there embrace and joined the other member of the Evans family at the table. All three sat down and just looked at each other; Darby was the one to break the silence.

"Oh hunny, why didn't wear the coral dress I just bought you? I like that one so much better." Darby asked Sharpay.

"I wanted to wear this one; I will wear that one some other time." Sharpay said

"But the coral one flatters your waistline so much better." Darby said again

"Mother, I will wear it next time, I wanted to wear this one!" Sharpay said raising her voice at her mother

"Sharpay, there is no need for you to raise your voice; I was just making a comment." Darby said offended at what her daughter just said to her.

"Darby, hunny it's okay she didn't mean it. Did you Shar?" Vance asked Sharpay.

"I am sorry mom, I didn't mean it." Sharpay replied.

Darby nodded and accepted her daughter's apology.

The waiter came over to take the family's order. Vance ordered the steak and egg breakfast, Darby ordered the vegetarian omelet with a side of fruit, and Sharpay ordered the sausage and cheese omelet with a side of toast.

"Sharpay dear, why didn't you order the fruit with your omelet?" Darby asked her daughter.

"Because I didn't want fruit mom, I wanted toast." Sharpay responded

"But hun, that is a lot of carbs you're eating, more than you should be." Darby said

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. This is how it was every Sunday, her mom criticizing the way she ate, dressed and hounding her about her weight.

"Darby leave her alone. She is a grown woman who can make her own decisions." Vance said butting into the mother daughter conversation.

"Thank you daddy." Sharpay said smiling at her dad.

"No problem princess. So when do you start this new job of yours?" Vance asked

"Tomorrow and I can't wait!" Sharpay said excitedly

"That's great hunny, but you had a great job in New York." Vance said

"I know, but I missed home and I wasn't happy anymore in New York." Sharpay told her father

"But New York was so much better for you." Vance said

Sharpay rolled her eyes again. This was the other part of how her Sunday was, her dad making her feel guilty about coming home and starting over. This is how every Sunday went and she wasn't going to take it any longer.

"That's it! I don't need you two telling me how to live my life! I am twenty two years old and I can make my own decisions! I can eat what I want, live where I want, wear what I want and work where I want!" Sharpay yelled while standing up from her chair.

"Sharpay lower your voice people are looking!" Her father demanded

"No I will not lower my voice and I don't care who is looking! I have dealt with this for months and I am sick of it! Please just let me be!" Sharpay argued back.

With her last sentence Sharpay walked right out of the dining room leaving her parents sitting at the table in awe, their daughter had never spoken to them like that before. Sharpay continued through the lobby and right out the front door. She walked to her car and got in. When she got into her car the tears started to fall. She didn't mean to yell at her parents, but they needed to know how she felt, and this would make their relationship better in the long run, at least she hoped so.

**Hope you all enjoy! **


	4. So we meet again

**Sorry for the long absence, life has gotten in the way! Here is the next chapter hope you all like it!**

Sharpay pulled in to the closest spot she could find to the door of Starbucks. After the morning she just had a triple Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino extra whipped cream was so needed. Sharpay got out of her car locked her doors and walked in. She was instantly greeted by Carly, her saint when it came to monthly brunches with her parents.

"Hey Sharpay, triple strawberry with extra whipped right?" Carly asked

"You got it!" Sharpay smiled responding to the teenage girl.

Sharpay made her way up the cashier paid for her drink and waited patiently for her drink to be ready. She watched as her drink was being precisely made. While watching them prepare her order, she began to daze off and started thinking to herself _why do mom and dad always do this?_ _I am not a little kid anymore I am 23 years old, I can make my own decisions! _Sharpay was pulled out of her thoughts by Carly letting her know her drink was ready.

"Sharpay your order is ready." Carly called out to Sharpay

"Thanks Carly, I will see you the same time next month." Sharpay said

"You got it!" Carly replied back with a smile.

Sharpay took her drink, smiled at the employees and turned around to make her way out the door, when all of sudden she ran right into a person, causing her to dump her drink all over the person and sending her straight down on her butt.

"I am so sorry….I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you." Sharpay apologized making her way up from the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either." The person said offering a hand to Sharpay.

"No it's all my fault, let me take your shirt and I will have it dry cleaned for you, or her, here is $40, I will pay to have it dry cleaned." Sharpay apologized reaching into her purse for the money still not looking up to see who the person was.

"Sharpay, it's fine, my mom is a whiz with stains like this, I will just bring it over to her." the person answered.

Sharpay looked up from her purse when she heard her name being called. _How does this person know my name? _Sharpay thought to herself. Just then she lifted her head just a little further and before she knew it she was staring into the eyes of Troy Bolton.

"Oh my gosh, Troy I am so sorry. I was in my own little world and not even watching where I was going." Sharpay confessed again.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. I am headed over to mom and dad's tonight for dinner, I will give it to her then." Troy answered smiling.

"Thanks Troy." Sharpay smiled

"Not a problem. But I think this calls for two showers before dinner, I don't want mom and dad thinking I wear strawberry body spray." Troy joked

The two laughed at Troy's joke. They were so caught up in talking they didn't realize that they were still standing in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Hey do you want to get a table and sit?" Troy asked Sharpay

"I'd like that, but first let me go order our drinks. What can I get you?" Sharpay inquired

"Coffee, black." Troy replied

Sharpay went up the counter once again to order her second drink, and Troy's coffee. While waiting in line for their drinks to be made Sharpay thought to herself, _wow two times in one weekend. This day just got a whole lot better. _Sharpay looked over at the booth she and Troy were sitting at, and smiled at the sight of Troy blotting strawberries off his shirt.

Sharpay grabbed their newly prepared drinks and walked back over to the booth. She sat down and handed Troy his coffee.

"Thanks Sharpay, but you really didn't have to." Troy said.

"It was the least I can do after spilling my drink on you." Sharpay replied back.

The pair laughed again at Sharpay's hundredth apology. The two caught up and told each other all about their lives since high school. Sharpay learned that Troy and Gabriella broke up during their sophomore year of college. And Troy learned that Sharpay and Zeke's relationship only lasted six months after high school.

Sharpay just sat there listening very intently to Troy speak. She just kept on smiling and listening. Troy noticed this and spoke up.

"May I ask you a question?" Troy inquired

"Go for it!" Sharpay replied

"What has you smiling so much?" Troy asked

"Seeing you and talking to you, made this whole day much better." Sharpay responded

"Well I am glad I could make your Sunday morning a memorable one." Troy said smiling

Sharpay smiled back at him. They talked for a few more minutes before Troy had to go and do some errands before dinner. The pair gave each other a friendly handshake and made there way to the door. When they got outside, Troy turned around and said:

"It was good seeing you again. Until we meet again." Troy told her

Sharpay blushed and started walking to her car, just as she was about to get in Troy shouted over to her once more:

"And by the way, you look beautiful." Troy told her.

They both got into their cars and drove off. _Until we meet again! _They both thought on their drive home.

**Hope you all liked it! I hope to have another chapter out this weekend!**


End file.
